rrdddfandomcom-20200213-history
Profile
Profile Menu The Profile Menu is found on the main menu right after starting up the game. It had previously been named the "Garage," but was changed to Profile in update .36. It features three menus, "Customize, "Stats," and "Leaderboards," which are explained in detail below. It also features a back button which simply brings you back to the main menu. Customize This menu is where you go to edit the look of you robot. At the top is a place to edit your Alias (Must be at least level 10 to change this confirmation). There is a menu to the left that has the choices Body, Mouth, and Glasses. Body Slider that allows you to change what color your bot appears to be in Free for All game modes. Mouth Choices to choose what mouth/Mustache appears on your robot in all game modes. All mouths labeled Mustache use the default mouth and have a mustache on top of it. All mouths labeled Mouth do not have a mustache but rather have a modified Mouth. The options are as follows: Glasses Glasses appear on top of your robots eyes. Glasses are unlocked by achieving a certain level. There is a slider that allows you to change the color of the selected glasses. The part of the glasses that change color is (mostly) represented by white in the picture below. The options are as follows: Stats KOs * Total KOs * Times KO'd by others * Catch * Ricochet * Mid-air * Long Distance * Quick Draw * Ninja * Mid-air Catch * Backfire * Denied * Godlike * Multi Kill * Air Strike * Hot Potatoe * Duck Hunt * Top Gun * Dunk * Flying Squirrel * Zombie * Helicopter Matches Played * Team Deathmatch * Team Score Battle * Team Elimination * Team Hoops * Team Super Ball * Team Derby * Team Capture The Cube * FFA Deathmatch * FFA Score Battle * FFA Elimination * FFA Hoops * FFA Super Ball * FFA Derby Victories * Team Deathmatch Victories * Team Score Battle Victories * Team Elimination Victories * Team Hoops Victories * Team Super Ball Victories * Team Derby Victories * Team Capture The Cube Victories * FFA Deathmatch Wins * FFA Score Battle Wins * FFA Elimination Wins * FFA Hoops Wins * FFA Super Ball Wins * FFA Derby Wins Winning Plays * Team Deathmatch Winning KOs * Team Score Battle Winning KOs * Team Elimination Winning KOs * Team Hoops Winning Scores * Team Super Ball Winning Carries * Team Derby Winning Captures * Team Capture The Cube Winning Checkpoint Objectives * Score Battle Total * Elimination Match KOs * Hoops Scored * Super Ball Possession Time * Super Ball Carrier KOs * Checkpoints Hit * Cube Captures * Cube Returns * Cube Carrier KOs Challenges * Horde Matches Played * Juggernaut Matches Played * Air Raid Matches Played * Fugitive Matches Played * Horde KOs * Juggernaut KOs * Fugitive Points * Air Raid KOs * Air Raid Alley Oops * Air Raid Godlikes * Juggernaut Multi-KOs * Juggernaut Combos * Juggernaut Godlikes * Juggernaut Hot Potatoes Specials * Extinguish KOs * KOs while On Fire * Hoops Carrier KOs * Derby Leader Hits * Combo KOs * KO Assists * Mid-Air KO Assists * Hoop Assists * Capture Assists * Hoops Bank Shots * Longest KO streak Powerups * Huge Ball KOs * Monster Truck Tire KOs * Homing Ball KOs * Jetpack KOs * Laser KOs * Boomerang KOs Global * Global Horde Matches Played * Global Air Raid Matches Played * Global Juggernaut Matches Played * Global Fugitive Matches Played Leaderboard Description Needed